


The New War

by heda_bellamy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Hufflepuff Jasper, Hufflepuff Lincoln, M/M, Ravenclaw Clarke, Slytherin Murphy, Slytherin Octavia, The 100 Femslash, Witch Clarke, Witch Lexa, Wizard Bellamy, gryffindor bellamy, ravenclaw raven, slytherin lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_bellamy/pseuds/heda_bellamy
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a mud-blood placed into Ravenclaw, and she meets a mysterious shy girl named Lexa who is also a mud-blood placed into Slytherin. Together they form a special bond. Although Clarke is unaware for the strong feelings her best friend Bellamy has for her, which creates a complicated and powerful love triangle. A new magical war is approaching Hogwarts. Ontari, heir of Voldermort is seeking power and to take over the world of magic. Octavia struggles with power and strong emotions between dark and light magic, she is tempted to follow Ontari's army.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Raven were in the Ravenclaw common room's gathered by a warm fire place drinking pumpkin juice when someone distruptedly entered the room. It was Bellamy, casually strolling in and plopping onto the sofa.

"Did you get lost again dumbass? Because last time I checked this is the Ravenclaw common rooms... Not Gryffinfor." Raven snorted. Bellamy rolled his eyes and twirled his wand between his fingers.

" There are some days were I would just love to hex you Reyes." Bellamy scoffed while jokingly pointing his wand at her. Raven shot him an intense look, before smirking deviously and walking away to the dorms. Clarke chuckled and sat next to Bellamy, resting her head back on the cusion with a sigh of comfort.

" You know McGonagle is going to chew your ass out if she finds out that you're in here." Clarke said with her eyes drifting to Bellamy's.

" I don't really give a shit... I came to tell you something interesting." Bellamy said.

"What would that be?" Clarke asked.

" We have a new student coming, while in her 5th year. She's a mud-blood" Bellamy said. Clarke gave Bellamy a puzzled look and sat up with interest.

"Her 5th year? That's one of the longest times a witch has gone without knowing she was one... I pray that she doesn't get placed into Slytherin. She's going to have one hell of a time trying to fit in." Clarke said with shock in her voice.

" Yeah, lets hope. McGonagle wants all the 5th year students to join for her sorting this evening. Some sort of welcoming shit, I guess." Bellamy shrugged while taking a swig of Clarke's pumpkin juice. Clarke snagged the drink out of his hands mid gulp, and set it on the coffee table.

"Bell, when are you going to learn to get your own pumpkin juice? This is the third time this week!" Clarke laughed while lightly smacking Bellamy's hands away.

 

Later that evening all the 5th year students were directed to the dining hall. Clarke, Raven and Monty were all sitting together at the Ravenclaw table. The room was full of chatter, laughing, and nonsense while they waited around for the new girl to show up. 

" May I have your attention please," McGonagle started off, "Tonight we are gathered to celebrate the sorting of our new student Lexa Woods. Please be welcoming and show some respect and kindness regarding whichever house Lexa is placed in... Lexa come foward."

Lexa stood up from the front and made her way up timidly to the Sorting Hat. From what Clarke could see from the back was a tall, slender figure. Her dark hair spilt down her back like hypnotic ink. Once she turned to face the crowd, Clarke's immediate thought's were 'holy shit'. She had a soft yet sharp face. A creamy complexion with chiseled cheekbones, large doe eyes the color of floating lily pads, plump pink lips like spring roses. Lexa sat in the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm... Difficult.... Very difficult...." The Sorting Hat began, "You have the heart of a Hufflepuff... Loyal, warm, and gentle.... But your mind and soul operates like a Slytherin.... Very powerful, intelligent, tenacious...."

Clarke was half hoping she would get placed into Ravenclaw, just so she would have the excuse to see her more often.

"You possess the courage and strength of a Gryffindor.... You would also do great things in Ravenclaw..." The Sorting Hat said. Clarke found herself biting on her nails while staring off at Lexa. Clarke felt a nudge that brought her back to reality.

"Jesus Christ Clarke, I know she's hot but you gotta stop making it obvious." Raven whispered while smirking. 

"Shut up Raven," Clarke scoffed, feeling her cheeks burn.

"I think I've made my decision, you'd fit like a charm in each house... But there is one you would do extraordinary things in.... SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat announced. The room was quiet.

"A mud-blood? In Slytherin??" A few whispered drifted around the room. Lexa didn't seem bothered by the hushed remarks of students. She collected her self coolly and gracefully strides over to join her house. Before sitting besides her new house members, she caught eyes with Clarke. She tilted her head slightly while giving a little smirk. Clarke felt her cheeks burn a thousand times hotter than they were before, and her pupils dialating. She quickly looked away before it came to be too obvious that she was staring. Lexa Woods, a mud-blood Slytherin. Clarke was intrigued and was determined to get to know this Lexa girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's attraction for Lexa is growing stronger, but there are more serious things on the rise. Ontari's presence is coming alive, and the students need to start preparing for war.

It's been a week since Lexa was enrolled in Hogwarts and the curiosity and wonder was still inside of Clarke. Clarke was bundled up outside while sketching away in her sketch book, she was taken away in a artistic trance before feeling a hand on her back. She turned around to see Octavia sitting besides her. 

"Hey O," Clarke greeted, scooting closer to Octavia for warmth.

"Hey Clarke, ready for class soon?" Octavia asked while wrapping her green scarf around her neck. Octavia and Clarke had Defense Against the Dark Arts together with Jasper. 

"Not really, I'd rather be doing other things. I do't understand the point of that class. Voldermort was defeated years ago, we've been at peace." Clarke said as she was shading her drawing.

"True. Professor Anya has been getting on my ass about that class, I haven't been doing my homework." Octavia scoffed while running her fingers through the snow. Clarke gave Octavia a small smile. Octavia has never been the student to invest her time in studying, so this didn't surprise Clarke.

"Well come on, we should probably be heading to class. We don't want to be late, or else Professor Anya will place a hex on us." Clarke joked as she helped Octavia up.

 

"Alright class lets get started." Professor Anya announced. She began writing magical nonsense on the chalkboard. Clarke was focused with following along and writing notes in her notebook but was cut off shortly by hearing the classroom door open. Her eyes flickered from her cursive handwriting all the way up to the front of the classroom to see Lexa entering the class room. She was now dressed in her Slytherin robes, hair clipped up in a pony tail, and glasses sitting on the slope of her button nose. 

"You're late Woods." Anya grumbled while still writing on the chalkboard.

"Sorry... I got lost." Lexa apologized as she pushed her glasses up with her middle and index finger.

"Go take an empty seat and begin writing what I have on the board. Don't slow us down." Anya ordered. Clarke's heart began to race before she realized there was an empty seat next to her, and as she came to this realization Lexa was already taking a seat right next to Clarke. Clarke's cheeks flushed and her palms grew damp with nervous sweat. Clarke looked behind her and saw Octavia and Jasper smirking at Clarke. It had gotten to be a joke between all her friends that Clarke was so attracted to the new girl. Clarke silently mouthed 'shut up' and turned back around. She tried to get herself to focus back on the lecture, but she couldn't help but catch small glimpses of Lexa out of the corner of her eye. Her teeth were slightly chewing at the corners of her bottom lip, and her hand was smoothly gliding with her quill to create beautiful cursive penmanship in her notebook.

"Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, I have some news I need to tell you guys." Anya announced. The class all looked up at Anya to see her pinching the bridge of her nose while letting out a light sigh.

"McGonagle wants me to double our class time." Anya started off. There were a few groans and complaints growing in the room, "Look I know, I'm just as annoyed as you all are. But it needs to be done." The class all got puzzled looks on their face.

"We have a new enemy coming for us." Anya said. The room was quiet and the energy fell heavy, " Her name is Ontari, she's the heir of Voldemort. She is seeking power and to take over the wizarding world. She is striving to be more powerful and destructive than Voldemort was. We need to be prepared, because she will kill everyone who isn't on her side. War is brewing, and I need you all the be ready for what will come.


End file.
